Being an outsider
by The Threat
Summary: [Dekaranger]Following the storyline I created with 'Mary Shelley's Dekaranger' and 'At The Count Of Two', this story pays homage to one of the world's finest superheroes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: this story is based on characters owned by Toei Company and DC Comics

* * *

One night in Japan, everybody was enjoying the night skies. Surely, that's nothing unusual, though this night was quite special, because that night there was a meteor shower. With this, there were shooting stars that night. If one is to make a wish every time one sees a shooting star, then one is able to make many wishes this night alone. The less optimistic people however would feel that the universe is crying over something. And if we are to believe S.P.D., those people were not to far off...

The Earth branch was requested to lower Earth's shields that night. Rather, lower them in such a way that when the meteors fall, they would be falling somewhere safe, and somewhere where the S.P.D.'s can pick them up. Why was not made clear to them. Once the operation was done, Doggy made it his priority to find out why.

"Still nothing?" Hoji asked.

"Okumura Shun, the one who us requested for this..." Doggy began, "... is busy with another case. He can't be reached for the time being."

Ban cried of anger: "So we have all those meteor rocks here, done a whole operation, and for what?!"

"Patience, Ban." Doggy tried to calm him down, "We'll just have to wait until his case is closed."

Suddenly Sen and Umeko rushed into the room. There was no telling what has happened to them, but given their state it was quite easy to guess. Sen's hair seemed to be all messed up, his vest wasn't properly buttoned, and his t-shirt was partly out of his pants. As for Umeko, not all of her hair was in her pigtail, not all of her skirt's belts have been belted, same goes for how she had buttoned her vest, and her socks seem to be put on in a hurry.

Sen was the one to apologize: "Sorry we're late! We had..."

"We were in the middle of something." Umeko tried to explain.

"That is no excuse for being late." Doggy growled.

"Boss! If we can just explain,..." Sen still tried to explain.

At that moment, four other people entered the room. Swan, Tetsu, Jasmine, and some other S.P.D. agent.

"Boss! Look at this!" Tetsu called, pointing to Jasmine, who was holding a baby in her hands, "This came down along with the meteors!"

The other three who were already in the room, put on their surprised faces as they heard the news.

Doggy still appeared in doubt: "Are you sure? That baby looks human. How can it be from anywhere else?"

"We're not sure." Swan explained, "All we know is that he was in a spaceship. It was found among the meteors!"

"Someone sends his child away! Unforgivable!" Ban shouted.

Sen tried to calm him down: "Take it easy, Ban. We don't know what happened exactly."

"He's right." Umeko agreed, "It's a little early to jump to conclusions."

Ban was a little angry with Umeko's remark: "Like you have any idea of what's early!"

"That's enough, Ban!" Doggy exclaimed.

Before anyone could say anything else, everybody heard a foreign voice talk. When Ban turned around, he saw his least favorite team member, who clearly said something to the baby: Wells. He also seemed to have surprised Jasmine at the same time.

Jasmine said something in English, to which Wells replied: "Hey hortious!"

Jasmine smiled: "That's about right."

"Who asked you to be here!?" Ban exclaimed.

Wells, using his usual cynical tone, replied: "Special Police Dekaranger, Ban!"

"And you're trying to teach him western habits?"

"Why not!" Wells replied, "He looks western to me."

"What did you say to him just now?" Jasmine was curious.

" 'Long way from Kansas, aren't you Dorothy'." Wells translated.

Umeko was surprised: "You're giving him a girl's name?"

Wells replied, after looking at her up and down: "Of course not. It was a reference to 'Wizard of Oz'. And may I ask what you've been up to lately, or..."

"That, I believe is none of your business!" Hoji interrupted.

Wells sighed: "If you're keen enough to let me finish, I'd have said 'Is it something I shouldn't know'."

The other agent who entered before Wells, who happened to be female, suddenly spoke: "Excuse me! But I think this child needs to undergo a few tests!"

Wells, obviously, did not know her: "And you are...?"

"She's Swan's assistant. She came to work here shortly after you did." Hoji answered for her, "Not so surprised you wouldn't know!"

"What does that mean?" Jasmine got angry.

"Was Wells here when she got introduced?" Hoji replied.

"If I didn't have better things to do, like arranging my visa, I would have been there!" Wells explained matter-of-factly, after which he turned back to the woman, "What's your name?"

"I'm Nanamori Shiruri." she replied.

Wells mumbled something in English as a response to the woman's name. For that, she said: "You can call me Shelly, if you like."

"Good!" Wells was relieved.

Both Hoji and Ban were about to say something else, until Jasmine started: "Hey look, Bill! I think this kid likes you!"

Both Ban and Hoji couldn't believe what they just heard Jasmine say: "Bill???"

Wells looked at the baby. It did seem to have the urge to grab hold of him. Cynically as always, he remarked: "So he does."

"Maybe you should carry him back!" Jasmine suggested.

Wells muttered as he tried to talk his way out of it, but Jasmine gave him the baby anyway: "Come on! You need to practice for the event we'll ever get any."

When Wells held the baby, he looked like he could pop any minute.

"Good! Follow me!" Shelly said, as she made to leave the room. Swan followed, and given that he had no other option, so did Wells. All three of them went straight to the laboratory.

* * *

Note: the characters "Wells" and "Shelly" are mine 


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmine stayed with the others. This became a good chance for them to talk things out.

Umeko started: "Jasmine? Are you and Wells like...?"

Jasmine made a bit of a neutral face at first, then replied: "You can say that."

"Nice to hear he's getting along well with people." Doggy remarked.

"So what's he like outside of S.P.D.?" Umeko started hearing her out.

"There's no way to describe him in one word." Jasmine couldn't hide her happiness, "He's funny, knows what to say... he actually accepts me as a person, and doesn't see my being ESPer as a disease or anything."

"Wow! Never thought you actually ever meet someone who accepts you like that." Umeko couldn't hide her enthusiasm.

Jasmine suddenly noticed Umeko & Sen's sleaziness, so she tried to change the subject: "Have you two been fooling around or...?"

Sen tried to stay on the subject: "So, why did you call him Bill?"

"Because that's his name." Jasmine replied, "Well... It's a petname for "William."

"Why didn't he tell us to call him that when he introduced himself?" Tetsu wondered.

"I don't know. He told me he couldn't explain it to me in Japanese."

"Huh? Why didn't you read his mind?"

Ban couldn't stand hearing any more of this: "Who cares about that? What do you see in him, Jasmine? I mean, he's..."

"The real question is what do you have against him?" Jasmine asked him.

"Isn't that obvious?" Hoji answered instead, "He never follows regulations! Already from day one! He always has some excuse for not being around when he should be! When everyone's here, he arrives hours later..."

Umeko was of course the first to defend him: "Did it ever occur to you that he sleeps during the day because he takes graveyard shifts? And when did he break any rule?"

"You have to admit he does work a little chaotic at times!" Hoji stated.

"Even if he does, is it really any different from what Ban did?" Jasmine remarked, "Or rather still does!"

Hoji did not know what to say this time. Then Jasmine turned to Ban: "What about you?"

Ban thought he stated the obvious: "He's a westerner!"

Everyone else fainted at that remark.


	3. Chapter 3

Wells re-entered the room just at that moment, along with Shelly and the baby. He was surprised to see everyone in the position they were in: "Some kind of toxic gas here?"

"No, we're alright." Doggy answered as he got up again.

Wells decided to forget about the "gas", when he said: "There's something you guys might want to see!"

Shelly held up a syringe, which had a broken needle, when she explained: "Look! This is what happened to the needle when I tried to take a sample of his blood."

Everyone looked at the needle. Though they noticed it was broken, they couldn't see how that happened exactly.

Ban was the first one to say something about it: "What? The needle just broke?"

"It broke when I tried to stick him with it!" Shelly replied, "All of the needles did!"

"It's like his body can't get damaged." Wells continued.

Even for the S.P.D., this sounded new.

Jasmine decided to take a closer look at the baby. She couldn't help noticing something on one of his blanket sheets: "That's a weird stain."

Wells tried to explain: "Yeah... Shelly wanted him to have this... what's it called again?"

"Pacifier."

"Yes, that. But when she gave it to him, red beams came out of his eyes, and... that stain is all that's left of that pacifier."

If the earlier news of the baby's invulnerability wasn't a bit of a surprise, this red beam thing sure is.

"What is that baby exactly?" Doggy wondered.

"And why does it look western?" Ban wondered.

Wells has had enough of Ban's remarks: "I think you're unconditional racism towards westerners does not apply here! Especially not now!"

Ban, ignoring other people's warnings, responded: "Are you gonna tell me what to do now? You..."

"An oriental like you does not scare me!" Wells stated.

To Ban, Wells seems to have crossed the line: "You just called me an oriental?!"

"Why not! You keep calling me westerner!"

"Take that back! Now!"

Wells wasn't sure if he understood him right, so he turned to Jasmine: "What did he just say?"

Without further ado, Ban decided to tackle Wells. Wells managed to jump aside and dodge the attack, but since Shelly was right behind Wells, Ban tackled her instead, causing Shelly to drop the baby. As a reflex, Wells dropped himself in a desperate attempt to catch the baby. The sound of the baby's cry made everyone believe Wells caught him in time.That's when they turned to Ban.

"What the hell was that for?!" was Jasmine's angry shout.

"He went to far that time!"

"Did it ever occur to you, even for a split second, that maybe you're the one that's going to far?!" Tetsu reminded him.

"You're lucky that the baby is still alright!" Hoji said.

Ban was surprised to hear him: "Partner!? You're not actually defending him?!"

"I don't like him any more than you do, but I do think you're crossing a line here. And don't call me 'partner'!"

While this discussion was going on, Wells seemed to be trying to draw everybody's attention: "Guys!"

"I don't know what it is you have against westerners..." Umeko started.

"Guys!!!" Wells exclaimed.

"... but if you're even willing to..."

"GUYS!!!!" Wells shouted.

That's when he had everybody's attention.

"What is it?" Jasmine asked.

"I didn't catch the kid." Wells replied.

"What? What do you mean?"

As an answer, Wells moved his arms from underneath the kid. The weird part of this was the fact that the kid didn't seem to budge at all. Then Wells waved his arm underneath the baby, demonstrating that the kid appeared to be floating a few inches above the ground. Everyone leveled their heads with the ground, and noticed that the baby was indeed floating. Everyone made their surprised face again.

"This time, I can't disagree with you guys to do that." Wells remarked.

"How's that possible?" Sen wondered.

"I've seen many things in my life, but this..." Tetsu agreed.

"Why can he do something we can't?" Ban sounded more envious than anything else.

"What are the odds of having someone like that crash on our planet!" Umeko laughed.

Wells as he grabbed hold of the baby again, stated: "And I thought this was only possible in comic books."

"Too bad such people can only have a real life in comic books." Jasmine moaned.

"What does that mean?" Hoji didn't understand her.

"Isn't that... what's the word..." Wells tried to explain to Hoji, "Anyway, you really can't understand? Even for an alienizer this kid's unique."

"He's right." Jasmine agreed, "He will never fit in anywhere."

For once, Ban had nothing to say to this.


	4. Chapter 4

A face appeared on the screen behind Doggy. It was Shun Okumura, whom Doggy had mentioned before.

"Shun! How did the case go?"

"It went very well, Commander Krugger." Shun replied, "It was really quite easy!"

"Enough with the small talk!" Ban wanted to get down to business, "Why did we have to let these meteorites crash here?"

Shun appeared to be more patient than anyone else with him: "Do you know where they come from?"

"No we don't." Doggy replied, before Ban could shout it out.

"They come from a planet that has been destroyed thousands of years ago."

Again everybody had put up their surprised faces, to which Wells said: "A destroyed planet is bad, but is that face really necessary?"

"What happened?" Umeko asked.

"Their sun became a supernova." Shun replied, "It was a natural disaster, nothing anyone could have done."

"That still doesn't explain why we had to catch the meteorites." Doggy insisted.

"Their are some old legends which talk about this planet and the people who lived on it." Shun continued, "Each story contradicts the other, but they all implied, one way or another, that the people from that planet were thousands of years ahead of us! Even ahead of our modern technology. With these meteors, we hope to find any remaining of their technologies."

"That could be useful for our cause." Sen realized.

"As long as nobody else would find any of the technologies before us!" Hoji hoped.

"That's why I'm heading to Earth, to pick them up." Shun explained.

"I do hope you're taking the Gyro-Carrier with you this time!" Wells moaned.

"Don't worry about that." Shun acknowledged.

Jasmine didn't know what this was about: "Gyro... Carrier?"

"You'll see!" Wells sounded less cynical as he said this.

Shun suddenly noticed the baby Wells held: "And why is there a baby here?"

Wells didn't hesitate to reply: "We found him shortly after the shower."

"You do realize that taking care of babies is not our problem." Shun reminded him.

Anyone else was about to explain to Shun what's so special about the baby, but Wells stopped them: "Of course! But we had to be sure that this kid wasn't underfed, or had any disease or anything. A kid's health takes priority, doesn't it?"

Shun didn't see any problem now: "Naturally. Anyway, I'll see you all soon! Shun out!"

His face disapeared from the screen.


	5. Chapter 5

Nobody understood why Wells wanted them not to say anything. Jasmine was the one to start talking: "Why didn't you let us tell him...?"

"Tell him what?" Wells interrupted, "That we have an alien invulnerable flying kid that shoots red rays from his eyes? Who knows where he'll end up if he knows it!"

"You forgot not aging kid!" Ban remarked.

Wells sighed, since he had to explain this to Ban: "Theoretically, one doesn't age in outer space. That's why he's not even older than a year, even though he's been in space for thousands of years."

Doggy, getting back on topic, tried to convince Wells otherwise: "There's nothing to be worried about! He will grow up with all the knowledge and techniques from S.P.D."

Wells remained cynical: "In other words: a child soldier!"

"I was raised the same way." Tetsu reminded him, "And look at..."

"You were old enough to choose such a life! Don't you think this kid deserves the same thing?"

Umeko was the first to agree: "He's right, you know."

"I wouldn't feel right if that happens." Jasmine agreed as well.

"Couldn't agree more!" Sen added.

"Wait a minute!" Hoji seemed to have missed something, "Why do you care about how the baby's raised?"

Wells sighed again: "Why don't you try to live somewhere where YOU would be an outsider, and come back here and ask that question again?!"

"I understand your concern." Doggy reasoned, "But then who would raise the child? With your work here, you hardly have any time for him yourself."

Wells obviously needed some time to think of an answer. That's when Swan entered the room: "Doggy! I have examined the rocks."

"What did you find out?" he asked her.

She took one small piece of the meteorites out of her pocket as she explained: "You see this green glow? It's seems to be some form of radiation that it's emitting."

Wells couldn't help but notice the kid started to act a little strange. Almost as if it couldn't breathe. Also it seemed to turn into another color, as if rotting away.

"Radiation???!!!" Hoji panicked, as everyone started to step back

"Don't worry!" Swan assured them, "It's harmless."

Wells didn't seem so sure just yet: "Get that out of the room!"

Jasmine only just noticed the kid's condition as well: "What's happening to him?"

Swan, who hadn't heard Jasmine, wondered: "Why do you...?"

"Just do it!!!" Wells urged her.

Swan was about to do so, but then she noticed the kid's condition too: "Oh no! What's happening to him?!"

"You're hopeless." Wells said, after which he turned to Jasmine, "You hold him!"

Wells gave her the baby, after which he took the rock out of Swan's hands and threw it out the door. After the door had shut itself behind Wells, Swan wasn't particularly happy about this behavior, nor was Doggy.

"What was all that for!?" Doggy started.

Swan continued: "Such ruthless behavior..."

"Wait!" Jasmine drew everyone's attention, "Look at the baby!"

The baby seemed to breath normally again, and his own color had come back. Nobody seemed to understand what had just happened. Though only Sen was the one who could put that into words.

"What happened just now?"

"Swan, you did say the rocks emitted some kind of radiation, right?" Wells asked her.

Tetsu suddenly had it figured out: "So the radiation might not be lethal for us. But since that child comes from the planets those rocks are from..."

"My thoughts exactly." Wells confirmed.

Umeko was a little disappointed: "Awww... even the strongest man in the world has a weak spot."

Doggy knew just what to do: "Wells! Until we find a better family, I'm placing the child under your care!"

"Roger that." Wells acknowledged.

"Everyone, you're all dismissed for the night now!" he added.

"Roger!" everyone said in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

Everybody left the room. Swan and Shelly went back to the laboratory, and everyone else went their own ways. Wells, however, needed a chat with Jasmine, who was still holding the baby.

"Marika." he referred to her by her proper first name.

"You did surprise me back there." she remarked before he could start, "I didn't know you could possibly care so much about the..."

"There's another reason why this kid needs protection." Wells interrupted her.

Jasmine looked at him surprised, the normal way. She had put up a questionable face, to which Wells replied: "What if this kid is found by some bad guy, and decides to raise him to do his bidding?"

That's when Jasmine understood too: "I haven't thought of that."

"A child of such power isn't safe from anything or anyone." Wells added.

"Anything like dirt?" Umeko's voice stated.

Both Jasmine and Wells turned surprised, to see that Umeko was standing right next to them.

"Dirt?" Wells didn't understand where she was taking it.

"He's been in outer space for thousands of years! He never had a proper bath!" she explained.

Wells sighed: "Nearly forgot about your... if only I took my time to look that word up."

Umeko didn't really seem to care what he wanted to say. She took the baby out of Jasmine's hands and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey!" Wells called back to her.

"Don't worry! A nice hot tub can't hurt him!" Umeko assured him.

Umeko ran off. Wells wanted to stop her, but Jasmine stopped Wells: "Let her take care of him."

Wells couldn't be stopped: "That kid is given my protection! Would you let it be guarded by another kid?"

Jasmine smiled: "I know Umeko is a bit of a child of her own, but she has taken care of a bigger baby before."

Wells was puzzled: "What does that mean?"

"Just relax! She knows what she's doing."

Wells could only just catch a glimpse of Umeko, as she disappeared around the corner. He mumbled something in English, indicating he's not entirely convinced about the kid being safe with Umeko.

Umeko's bathtub, full of foam as usual, had something that looked like a baby-seat installed. The point of this is to allow the kid to enjoy this bath too, without risking him to drown.

It didn't take long for her before she introduced the kid to her ducks: "Do you have ducks on your planet? Do you? They're cute little animals, aren't they?!"

She made them squeak one by one, and the baby seemed to enjoy it.

"Awww... you like them too! Say, do you know bathtubs back home? Can you do this?"

She dived her head into the water, stayed down for ten seconds, then went back up.

Umeko gasped for air: "Ahhh... that felt goo..."

Before she finished her sentence, she realized the baby wasn't there anymore! She looked around thinking he may have flown up, searched her tub in the possibility he took a dive as well,... but she didn't find him. The baby's gone!

A little while later, somebody entered the lab. That somebody, who looked like an anthropomorphic ant, didn't count on someone else being there however.

"Who are you?" Shelly asked him.

He didn't answer. Instead, he punched her in her face, and went searching through the meteor rocks. Shelly, in the meantime, got up, held up her license as she made her pose: "Emergency! Dekazero!"

Shelly changed into a dekasuit. It had an orange color, and 0 as designation number. The suit was once a prototype to Swan's suit. Since neither Swan or Shelly are really agents, they don't actually have a designation number, hence 0.

"Face on!" Shelly finished her transformation.

Whoever this guy was, apart from being an Alienizer, he didn't seem to be intimidated with this appearance. Dekazero raised her fists, and attacked him. No matter what she did, nothing seemed to help. Instead, she managed to break one of the meteorites. The Alienizer picked up one piece, punched Dekazero in her stomach, and left. Shelly could only just see how he shrunk himself to the size of an action figure, and crawled into the ventilation systems.


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't take long before the disappearance of the baby, or the appearance of some Alienizer came around. Particularly Wells wasn't at all happy about this. At the crack of the next dawn, the whole team was discussing this.

"It really wasn't my fault!" was Umeko's defense, "How was I supposed to know this was going to happen?"

"Even if it's for a half of a second..." Wells exclaimed, "... you never keeps your eyes away from a kid!"

"Is that the only rule you do abide to?" Hoji asked.

"This really isn't the moment for that!"

"Neither is this a moment to fight over this!" Doggy intervened.

Wells tried to keep his cool. This relieved Umeko greatly, and Hoji appeared to be nearly happy.

"We have already identified our thief." Doggy began, as he used the holographic projector to show him, "Anturia Seijin Ruf Rek. A wanted criminal on."

"An ant from Ant-uria. What a surprise!" Wells remarked.

"Not so long ago..." Doggy continued uninterruptedly, "... the Anturia Seijins have created a special device that would make themselves grow to our size, so it would be easier for them to interact with us."

"Ants are known to be hard workers." Sen informed everyone who may not know.

"That would explain why he seemed to get smaller when he left!" Shelly realized.

"Technically, he just returned to his normal size." Hoji figured.

Jasmine tried to stay on topic: "What is he wanted for?"

"He conducted illegal experiments." Doggy explained, "Experiments which were meant to make the people grow to a much larger size than originally. Many people died when the experiments failed!"

Everyone put up their usual caricatural face, to which Wells said: "Honestly, why don't you just ask him how they died."

"They died when the experiments turned out to make the people shrink to even smaller sizes. Out of fury, he stepped on his own test subjects.

"That's evil!" Umeko exclaimed.

"Wait a minute!" Hoji interrupted, "How big was he trying to get? As big as a kaijuuki?"

"Exactly!" Doggy confirmed, "However, the notes he had left at his last hide-out say that to create such a weapon, he needs another source of energy."

"The meteorites?" Jasmine wondered.

"That is possible." Doggy answered.

"But why did he kidnap the baby, and stole one little piece of rocks?" Wells wondered.

"We're not sure." Doggy replied.

"Perhaps he has a thing for wes..." Ban began, but got interrupted.

"Don't... even... think... of finishing that sentence!" Wells exclaimed.

"Swan!" Doggy turned to the aforementioned, "Is there any way in which you can track him down?"

"That meteorite doesn't emit enough radiation for my scanners to detect." Swan replied, "I'm sorry."

Shortly after saying this, only Murphy seems to be eager to make any sound. Even then, it's sounded more like sadness.

Tetsu, who hadn't been in the room the whole time, entered the room just then: "Boss! This has been brought in here!"

The object he was referring to resembled a small disk. Doggy decided to not hesitate any longer: "Put it in the computer!"

He did as he was told. The disk played. It was a video recording of the Seijin Ruf Rek, holding the baby in one hand, and the meteorite in the other. Particularly Wells was shocked to see this, but couldn't say anything, as Ruf Rek had already started to speak: "Good morning, Space Cops! I suppose you would want your superkid back alive! Then listen very carefull! First, I want a full pardon for everything I've done in the past! Second, I want you to give me all the meteorites you have in your base! Drop them of at sector 8.7.5 at midday, and I'll return him to you! And another thing! That human that looks just like this kid has to bring it alone!"

That's where the message ended. Although Ban was never too fond of westerners, he too was angry about this: "So he kidnaps a baby to get all the meteors!"

"That's unforgivable!" Hoji stated.

"Before we start using catch-phrases..." Wells remarked, "... let us think of how to operate!"

"And how do you find that officer he mentions?" Ban wondered, "Who in here looks just like that baby?"

Wells sighed: "Can you ask an even more stupid question?"

"All of you people look alike..." Tetsu said, "...so I'm pretty sure he was referring to you, Wells!"

"You're not really planning on going there alone, are you?" Jasmine sounded concerned.

Wells needed to think about this, though Doggy wouldn't allow him to even consider this: "Wells! I know you feel responsible for that kid, given you see something of yourself in it..."

Only Ban and Hoji are the ones to make the face. Still, it was enough for Wells to say: "You guys really know to pick the moments, don't you."

"But you do realize he might not even have the intention to do as he said he would." Doggy finished.

"Maybe." Wells whined.

"Wait a minute!" Sen suddenly said, as he went to the nearest wall, and stood on his hands.

"Now what?" Wells asked sarcastically.

"That's Sen's..." Umeko started, but got interrupted.

"I realize that's his thinking pose! I'm just wondering what he's thinking about." Wells said.

"Could you guys play that thing again, please?" Sen requested.


	8. Chapter 8

Later, around midday, Wells had driven to the given location, which was some abandoned warehouse. He drove a truck to get there. It took a while before Ruf Rek made his appearance though, which made Wells even more agitated. At long last, he appeared though. Wells got out of the truck.

"Soooo..." Ruf Rek started, "I thought you were stupid enough to come here!"

"Unlike you, I'll at least have the decency not to tell you how stupid you are." Wells remarked, cynically, "Where's the kid?!"

"First the rocks!" Ruf Rek exclaimed.

"The rocks are in the truck, however it is very well protected, so it needs my authorization to open. So give me the kid first!"

Ruf Rek showed Wells something that looked like a remote control: "This here is what could either kill the kid, or save it! The kid is exposed to the rock, so when I press this button he won't be anymore! But if I press the other, the whole building will explode, and since he's exposed to the rocks radiation, he won't survive the explosion!"

Wells thought about it. He decided to go through with it. He went to the back side of the truck. He held up his license, in front of what looked like a reader. The reader made a buzz, and the door clicked open.

Wells sounded angry as he said: "Go ahead!"

Ruf Rek opened the door. He was surprised when he didn't find the meteorites. Instead he found seven humans and one anthropomorphic dog, all pointing guns at him.

"Surprise!" the anthropomorphic dog, or Doggy, said, as the seven humans laughed at the sight of Ruf Rek's surprise. Needless to say that six of the seven were the Dekarangers, and the seventh was Shelly, who decided to come with them.

Ruf Rek took a few steps back, as Wells suddenly started smiling: "Didn't see that one coming!?"

"Alas..." Ruf Rek started, "...You just killed the kid!"

He pressed the explosion button. But nothing happened! Ruf Rek pressed a few more times, but still nothing happened.

"No." Wells laughed, "You just made a fool out of yourself!"

"Your message gave away a few clues as to where you were hiding the kid." Sen explained, "It looked like some kind of old factory, we heard a fire alert, and we also knew that this hide-out had to be somewhere near this sector!"

Following all those clues, we got to know where he is." Wells finished, "The kid's just fine now!"

Ruf Rek wasn't ready to admit his defeat yet: "Maybe! But you aren't!"

He threw away the remote and took out a gun with which he shot Wells. The latter had changed into his Dekasuit just fast enough to withstand the shots.

The other ones took that as a cue to change as well.

"Change stand-by!" Doggy ordered.

"Roger!" everyone else said in unison, "Emergency! Dekaranger!"

Doggy said something different as he transformed: "Emergency! Dekamaster!"

As they were changing, Dekasilver was already battling Ruf Rek.

A voice from a distance shouted: "Wells! He's alright!"

Dekasilver turned his face to look where the voice had come from. He was relieved to see the kid in the hands of Shun and Marie. But this was enough to distract him, so Ruf Rek hit him in the chest, and fell down. That's when the other eight decided to drop in.

When they did that, Dekasilver ran to the other two. While taking the baby, he asked them: "The meteors are in the Carrier?"

"And his ship as well." Shun replied, "What are you up to?"

"I can't tell you that!" Wells answered, "You two better assist them! You have your Deka-machines here, just in case?"

"Yes." Marie replied, "Don't worry.

After that, Dekasilver left the two of them to join the other eight fighters.


	9. Chapter 9

Shun and Marie ran to the spot where the battle took place. When they arrived, Marie called at them: "That's enough!"

As they stopped fighting, Ban was aghast at the sight of one of the two: "Marie?"

Neither one of them paid attention, as Shun commanded: "Change stand-by!"

In unison, the two said: "Emergency! Dekaranger!"

Both changed into their suits. Dekagold's suit is not new to the others, Dekabronze's is. It has a dark orange, almost brown rusty color. His designation number is IX.

Dekabronze started: "Even when darkness comes, there's still light to guide! Detective of twilight! Dekabronze!"

Dekagold added: "Doing my best to save the day! Detective of the sunlight! Dekagold!"

Ruf Rek was not impressed by their appearance: "I've got something special for you!"

He took an orb out of his pocket, and threw it in the air, which changed into an army of foot soldiers.

Dekabreak, much like anyone else, immediately recognized the orb: "How many more of those things are still there?"

Since the orb only brought about 10 foot soldiers all together, it didn't take long before they were all defeated. Once they were, the Dekarangers surrounded Ruf Rek.

"There's no way to defeat you?" the Alienizer panicked.

Dekared: "One! Detesting outrageously evil deeds!"  
Dekablue: "Two! Solving mysterious cases!"  
Dekagreen: "Three! Investigating with futuristic science!"  
Dekayellow: "Four! The evils fostered from the universe…"  
Dekapink: "Five! …with immediate speed, exterminate them!"  
Dekabreak: "Six! It's good to be invincible!"

All six together: "S.P.D.!"

One by one they exclaimed:

"Dekared!"

"Dekablue!"

"Dekagreen!"

"Dekayellow!"

"Dekapink!"

"Dekabreak!"

All six together: Tokusou Sentai! Dekaranger!"

Dekamaster: "Slicing down all evil! Hell's Guard Dog! Dekamaster!"

Last but not least, Dekazero said: "Assisting where needed! Maintenance assistant! Dekazero!"

Nobody appeared impressed by her pose, so Dekared said: "You need to work on that."

"Kaijuuki Embanzu!" Ruf Rek had brought up some kind of remote control, with which he made a giant robot appear from underneath the warehouse. The Alienizer jumped into it, and started to attack the Dekarangers.

Dekamaster realized what this meant, so he said: "This is something where you can't help us, Shelly."

"Swan-san! Dekamachines!" Dekared shouted in his License.

The five known Dekamachines appeared, along with the Dekabike. The six machines transformed, or combined, into two giant robots.

"Blast Buggy! Required!" Dekagold called into her License.

"Storm Tank! Now!" Dekabronze called into his.

Two other machines made their appearance.

"The Blast Buggy... is yours?" Dekabreak was surprised to receive this news.

"It always has been." Dekagold replied.

"Thanks to that Gyro-Carrier, we could transport it here, along with my Storm Tank." Dekabronze explained.

"What does that do?" Dekared wondered.

"Watch!" Dekabronze replied.

The Storm Tank, which looked like a military tank, did whatever looked like a tackle upon the kaijuuki, whereas the Blast Buggy tried to blast it down. Neither attacks worked.

"This won't work!" Dekagold realized, "Banban-san!"

"I got you!" Dekared responded, "Tokusou gattai!"

The Dekaranger Robo and Blast Buggy became one robot.

"Build up! Dekaranger Robo Full Blast Custom!" the six Dekarangers called in unison.

"Dekabreak! We can form one robot too!" Dekabronze told Dekabreak.

"We can?"

Ignoring his remark, Dekabronze called: "Tokusou Gattai!"

The Storm Tank and Dekabike Robo became one machine, where the tank's shooter became a right arm weapon, and the rest of the tank became an armor.

"Build up! Dekabike Robo Full Armor Custom!" Dekabronze said.

Although the Dekarangers had fought such a Kaijuuki before, this was a more modified version, therefor it appeared a little less easy to take him down. Suddenly, another Dekamachine appeared. It looked like a helicopter, designed for cargo.

"Wells!" Dekabronze called at him, "You're back?"

"Where have you been" Dekagreen wondered.

"That guy is still standing?" Dekasilver sounded surprised, and ignored any of their remarks, "I thought he'd be deleted before I get back!"

Dekayellow explained to him: "He did have a little surprise for us. But it was nothing we couldn't handle."

Dekasilver appeared to be at ease: "At least you did request for his deletion."

This remark was followed by an awkward silence. Dekasilver was about ready to lose it: "What do you guys do that takes it's time?! Posing for a picture?!"

The Kaijuuki was using this discussion in his advantage to take down the two giant robots.

"Never mind." Dekasilver sighed, "Marie! Shun!"

When he said their names, the Blast Buggy and Storm Tank separated themselves from the other robots. The Gyro-Carrier transformed into a robot, by having the cargo bay transform into it's legs, the part which looked like the cockpit turned into the head, torso and arms, and the propeller remained on the robot's back. One part of the Blast Buggy together with one part of the Storm Tank transformed into an armor for the robot, the other parts formed weapons that got placed on the robot's arms.

Dekasilver brought up his license: "Okay now, Anturia Seijin Roughneck."

"Ruf Rek!" Dekabronze corrected him.

Dekasilver took this correction into account: "...Right... Ruf Rek! For conducting illegal experiments, which ultimately led to genocide, breaking into Dekabase, and kidnapping! Judgment!"

The infamous battle between the red cross and the green circle took place again. The red cross won again!

"Delete approved!" Dekasilver said as he readied his robot to attack.

The blaster on his left arm shot one powerful shot at the Kaijuuki. Then the robot used his right arm to give it the finishing blow. The Kaijuuki was destroyed, but Ruf Rek still survived. He got out of his giant robot, but Dekasilver had noticed him. His own robot lifted up his foot, and stepped on Ruf Rek, squishing him.

"Most ants end up this way some day." Dekasilver said cynically.


	10. Chapter 10

The Dekamachines returned to Dekabase. The Dekarangers, who had already left their machines, changed back into their regular costumes. Wells was about to get back in the truck, so he could return it, but the other ones weren't ready to let him just yet.

"Where's the kid now?" Hoji asked.

"And the meteor rocks?" Shun had different priorities.

Wells replied: "Let's just say, I send Dorothy back to Kansas."

Jasmine couldn't understand: "What? Wasn't his home planet destroyed?"

"It was!" Wells confirmed, "And it still is."

"Then how could you have send him back home?" Umeko asked.

"I have my ways." was all Wells would say.

Wells turned to the truck, but Ban stopped him from entering: "Listen, you arrogant hotheaded westerner! You want me to trust you?! Why won't you tell us where he is?!"

Wells heeded to his words: "Very well. For the sake of the kid, or this planet, or even the entire universe, it would be best that I have my memory erased so not even I know where to find him."

Sen was the first to understand this: "You have to admit... he is right about that."

"Oh, shut up!" Ban shouted to him.

Wells got into the truck and started it up. As he was about to drive away though, he stuck his head out of the window and added: "Oh, and Ban! Apart from 'westerner', didn't you just call me something that you are yourself?"

Ban had a look on his face that suggested that he didn't expect Wells to say such a thing. But he didn't stop there: "Seriously! It's how "partner" over there describes you in his reports."

Meanwhile in Smallville, Kansas, U.S.A., a couple had found a baby, near a crash site. The woman couldn't be any more happy: "You see, Jonathan! I prayed to God every day, and now he rewards us with a child!"

"I don't know, Martha." the man questioned "Kids don't just fall out of the sky!"


	11. Chapter 11

Back in Japan, the next day, when all the Dekarangers had recovered from their over twenty-four hours operation. Wells was to be found somewhere in the Dekabase building, staring outside to the horizon. Jasmine had approached him at some point. She called his name once, but he didn't respond. Then she touched his shoulder and tried again: "Bill?"

Wells had suddenly woken from a trance: "Oh! Sorry, I think my thoughts were somewhere else for a time."

She smiled as she said: "I already thought you were still thinking about the baby."

Wells's silence was enough to acknowledge that that was what he was doing.

"I really feel for him." Jasmine sounded sad, "I mean, even to me he was unique."

"Well, I suppose it could've been worse." Wells remarked, "The baby could have been some kind of human looking duck that will grow up to be a purple costumed superhero with a tremendous ego."

Jasmine didn't look as if she understood the joke, so Wells mumbled: "I need to stop making references like that."

"You know, I was really looking forward to raise him together." Jasmine continued.

"I'm not so sure." Wells replied, "How did you feel when you first found out about your ESP abilities?"

Jasmine was surprised he'd bring that up: "... I was scared. Why?"

"And did your parents know you had such powers before you found out yourself?"

"... No?"

"And how would you imagine you'd respond if they did? The same thing would go for that kid. I'm not so sure we would make good parents for him."

"And you think he will have better parents where you dropped him off?"

"I think he would at least survive in a better environment. It's all I can truly promise."

Jasmine smiled a little, then said: "You know, Shun really wished you wouldn't have taken the meteor rocks with you too."

"Maybe. But if that ant somehow found out about those rocks being here, I'm sure others found out too. So if those others would want to get their hands on them, they would have to come here!"

"But they won't find anything!" Jasmine understood, "Clever thinking!"

"I guess you of all people would know that best!"

She smiled as he said that.

**THE END**


End file.
